


Пропасть

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Он всегда прикрывает ей спину. Сколько себя помнит





	Пропасть

Он всегда прикрывает ей спину. Сколько себя помнит. Еще юнцом, мальчишкой, по пятам следующим за главой самого опасного клана. За женщиной, которая не просто представляет опасность. Она и есть — Опасность. Умная, сильная, справедливая. И опасная до дрожи в коленях.

На Урахару в особняке Шихоин косятся постоянно. Он осторожно ступает по плиткам, которыми вымощена дорожка сада, думая об огромной пропасти между ним и Йоруичи. Она — глава клана аристократов, великолепная женщина и интересный собеседник. Он — безродный рядовой, пусть и выросший рядом.

Задумавшись, Урахара едва не врезается в стену покоев Йоруичи. Вместо двери опасная женщина распахивает окно.

— Ты забиваешь голову глупостями, — сообщает она, а потом интересуется, сдал ли он экзамен на поступление в отряд. Болтает, что вечером обязательно надо хорошенько отметить его поступление морем саке и закусок. Урахара путается в размышлениях и болтовне, отвечает искренними улыбками и думает, что первый шаг сделан. Осталось понять, «от» или «в» пропасть.

Следующим шагом, пролетающим где-то между собственными достижениями и вечерами с выпивкой, становится повышение. Третий офицер второго отряда. А Йоруичи снова обгоняет. На ее плечах теперь развевается белое хаори капитана, а Киске думает, что их скорости не равны.

В подсчетах «скорости» Киске вязнет в математических формулах, всегда его привлекавших. Он все чаще пропускает вечера с саке, все больше заполняет комнату исписанными бумагами, никогда, впрочем, не забывая о желании сократить пропасть до расстояния вытянутой руки.

Йоруичи подшучивает неожиданными вылазками в Руконгай, заставляет Киске учиться шунпо, дышать вечерней осенней прохладой и забывать о том, что где-то далеко в четырех стенах ждет незаконченный расчет.  
— Пропасть, — остановившись по колено в воде, Йоруичи вдруг протягивает ладонь, играючи считав все его размышления. — Только в твоей голове.

На следующий день Киске узнает, что Йоруичи подала запрос на его новую должность. Теперь Урахара становится главой отряда тайных операций по задержанию. На формулы не остается времени, крепнут мышцы и руки, с Йоруичи они видятся очень редко. Мысль, что Киске снова не на своем месте, снова шагает в пропасть, никак не желает отпускать.

Эта невозможная женщина находит время, притаскивает бутылку, саке в которой не заканчивается даже спустя три часа пьянки, без умолку болтает о последних новостях. Киске косится на идеально-белое хаори и отвечает невпопад.

— Мне негде тренироваться, — жалуется Йоруичи внезапно, и Урахара растерянно моргает. — Было бы здорово носиться по бескрайней пустыне, без лишних глаз и опасений что-то разрушить.

Киске кивает и строит тренировочный полигон, выбрав самое редко посещаемое в Сейрейтее место. Холм Сокиоку, а точнее, пространство под ним подходит идеально. Йоруичи весело носится по бескрайним теплым пескам, скинув хаори и обувь. Киске кажется, он на верном пути.  
— Ты самый лучший мой друг, Киске! — заливисто и радостно смеется эта женщина, и слово «друг» скрипит на зубах печалью и песком с босых ступней Йоруичи.

Урахара снова возвращается к запылившимся в комнате бумагам, считает цифры, выбирает формулы, мечется в вероятностях.

Йоруичи зовет его на полигон, гоняет до седьмого пота в совместных спаррингах, а потом вдруг замирает, невозмутимо объявляя, что Киске просто обязан надеть на себя белое хаори. Освободившееся место, двенадцатый отряд, свобода выбора и занятий. Урахара цепляется за последнее, долго и бесцельно шатается по Руконгаю, пытается вписать новые переменные «свободы» и «капитанства» в знакомую формулу.  
Размышления ни к чему не приводят. Киске кажется, что камни у края его пропасти шаткие и сыпучие, как пески на полигоне, но отправляется сдавать и этот экзамен, получая на выходе заветную белую накидку и веселящуюся Йоруичи.

— Киске, друг мой, двенадцатый отряд — это двенадцать бутылок саке! Пока все не выпьем — спать не пойдем!  
Эта женщина неумолима. Киске давно уже столько не пил, поэтому наутро даже и вспомнить не пытается, как оказался в казармах нового, своего, отряда. Пропасть отходит на второй план, пока Урахара пытается придумать своему отряду занятие и примириться с доставшимся в наследство маленьким тайфуном по имени Хиори. К Хиори прилагается Друг, дающий советы поздними душными вечерами, но к этому моменту Киске немного подташнивает от белых хаори.

Главным и единственным местом встречи с Йоруичи теперь становится приемная Первого отряда, где сотайчо собирает их на еженедельные планерки. Киске не слушает новости, смотрит на женщину, стоящую напротив с веселой улыбкой на лице, и только поэтому пропускает приглашение «хорошенько нажраться» от Друга Хиори и капитана Пятого отряда в одном лице. Йоруичи на слово «саке» реагирует моментально, оказывается рядом, хлопает обоих по плечам и торжественно сообщает, что просто обязана присоединиться к вечеринке.

Днем Киске заходит в поместье Шихоин забрать давно забытые вещи. Край белого хаори в личных покоях Йоруичи он отмечает машинально, идет следом, по старой привычке — окликнуть, поболтать, поймать на кончики пальцев ее негаснущую улыбку. Сердце пропускает удар, когда к белому хаори присоединяется черное, а вечные улыбающиеся губы целуют другие.  
Красивые. Розовые. Женские.

Пропасть Киске раскрывает пасть и скалится хищным черным зёвом голодного зверя.

Урахара оказывается в Пятом раньше назначенного срока. Глушит в одиночку целую бутылку безвкусной сейчас рисовой настойки под удивленным взглядом Хирако. Тянется за следующей, продолжая хранить молчание.

Шинджи бутылку отнимает, наливает им обоим, так и не задав ни одного вопроса. Уютное молчание успокаивает. К приходу Йоруичи сердце Киске уже не фонит сбитыми ритмами, на лицо возвращается румянец, на губы — улыбка. Пропасть никуда не исчезает, но края ее становятся незыблемыми каменными глыбами.

Киске наблюдает за спиной Йоруичи после окончания планерок, не отказывает в спарринге, выбирается из лабораторий Двенадцатого, работа в которых теперь не останавливается ни на секунду. И даже умело шутит о старом-новом статусе «друга» так, что улыбка совсем не сбоит.  
А еще Киске все чаще встречает Хирако. Случайно или не очень. Хирако треплется о всякой ерунде, литрами глушит саке, задает порой слишком правильные вопросы, хотя и не ждет на них ответов.

Урахаре кажется, что его пропасть растет в новую сторону, и скоро под ногами не останется прочной земли.

— Киске, ты дурак! — вот так безапелляционно подводит черту под его действиями Йоруичи, холодным осенним вечером что-то там заметившая и пришедшая к своим, загадочным выводам. — Пропасть только внутри тебя, помнишь? Прекрати смотреть внутрь и открой глаза!

Урахара недоумевает этим новым переменным, честно пытается оглядеться, но вскоре забывает об этом, поглощенный новыми исследованиями и созданием чего-то совершенно нового.  
Хирако больше не зовет его выпить, зато в пальцах после миллиона бессонных ночей блестит ярким светом Хогиоку.

Киске торопится рассказать об этом Йоруичи, сбивается с шага в шунпо, не в силах согнать с лица счастливой улыбки.

В глазах Урахары сверкает огонь Хогиоку.

Пропасть Урахары рушит под ним последние камни.


End file.
